


The Fight for Freedom

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Multi, Pre-Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly a year before the first Mutual Killing took place, a war had begun. A war between hope and despair. A war to determine whether the world would be free from despair, or forever trapped in its dark grasp.</p><p>A rebellion against SHSL Despair had broken out, and there was no stopping it.</p><p>(This is a fic for an AU of Dangan Ronpa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text describing Hope's Peak Academy is taken from the second chapter of DR0. Credit for that bit goes to the writers of DR0.
> 
> Note that some of the canon in this isn't 100% accurate to canon, for instance, Daiya being alive.

  Hope's Peak Private Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. Its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". It’s a source of envy for average high schoolers, as it’s common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope’s Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope’s Peak graduates are now employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement is not an exaggeration.

  There are two requirements to becoming a Hope’s Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in a high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise.

  Hope’s Peak doesn’t hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted for by the academy's staff, who serve as both educators and researchers of extraordinary human ability. Some say Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members are much like parents, who made it their life’s mission to find talent and nurture it in their children.

  Hope’s Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, but at the same time it also researches that talent. The teaching staff aren’t simple teachers. They’re also scientists who research human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments a special program was instated.

  Life before the despair incident was simple and peaceful. One class was currently enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, a full class of roughly 15. 

  And then, despair struck the world. 

  It first seemed to just be a bunch of rowdy teenagers from the Reserve Course deciding to rebel against the academy in an online movement. Eventually, not just envious students were involved. It spread to include hundreds, even thousands of people of various races, nationalities, and ages. In the beginning, it was all just public demonstrations regarding social issues, but as the movement grew in size, the abnormality of it all began to show through. Anyone involved began to show a change of heart, their motives morphing from wanting justice for a cause that was no longer known to anyone in the group to a thirst for violence and destruction. By now, it was meaningless.

  Strong killed the weak. The weak killed the weaker. Weaker people formed groups to lynch the strong. 

  As violence spread, people grew desensitized to topics such as death. Reports of murder and violence blew up in the news, and people uninvolved sat back and simply watched as it became too late to save the world completely from darkness. The overpowering feeling now known as 'true' despair swelled up, swallowing the world in a hungry wave, consuming the minds and bodies of anyone in its way. As life went on, it was no longer meaningless violence. It was meaningless war. No way to solve the issue of despair was ever found.

  But how did a simple movement started by students become so violent?

  All because of an organization.

  That organization was known as SHSL Despair, revolving around one person who started it all, manipulating innocent teenagers into having a thirst for violence and revenge for an unknown aggressor. The current class of Hope's Peak no longer had been using their talents for the sake of assisting humanity. They took advantage of their talents to light a match and sit back to watch the world burn. Ones who had even the tiniest bit of influence over large groups of people manipulated them, brainwashing citizens into pawns for the sake of despair. 

  It became out of control so quickly, so violently, because of the organization's founder. The one student who lead fifteen others in a growing, never-ending parade of bloodshed and madness.

  Junko Enoshima.

  One girl had the ability to cause the worst, single most despair-inducing tragedy in all of mankind.

  Thousands were on her side.

  But only a few dozen were working to stop her.

* * *

  A small group of teenagers and other people wishing to stop the despair had gathered once they realized who had started everything. Junko Enoshima had been a close friend of most of them all. They called themselves the Freedom Fighters - a group of under 100, even under 50 teenagers who were fighting against despair, calling themselves the bringers of hope that the world oh-so-desperately needed restored. Not everyone had been getting along in one large group, however, so it was split apart, mainly into two divisions. The Hopebringers and the Rebels. They still worked for the same cause, but the rebels were more reckless in their fight. Some stayed neutral to either side, and others made their own little groups. The Freedom Fighters weren't the only ones wanting to defeat despair, however.

  The Hopebringers were lead by two people - Makoto Naegi, and Kyouko Kirigiri. After the first Mutual Killing ended, they would rename this division the Future Foundation. It mainly included Byakuya Togami, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Aoi Asahina, Touko Fukawa, and Hifumi Yamada. The latter two, however, also assist the Rebels at times.  The Rebels were lead by another two - Mondo and Daiya Oowada. Daiya was only in it because his younger brother was, as well. Occasionally, members of the Crazy Diamonds assisted the Rebels in their fights. Likewise, it included Leon Kuwata, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Yasuhiro Taeko - Celestia Ludenberg no longer felt it was necessary to use her false name. The last preferred to be with the Hopebringers, but still considered herself part of the Rebels. Komaru Naegi worked independent of the Freedom Fighters, but often assisted Makoto whenever they ran into each other.

  There was a small group of elementary school-aged children who fought SHSL Despair alongside the Freedom Fighters, known as the Warriors of Hope, but also the Monokuma Kids, as they wear Monokuma masks stolen from members of the despair-loving cult to wear, mostly to mock the organization, but also so they wouldn't be suspected as part of the rebellion. Unlike the two divisions of the teenager-populated group, it was lead by five leaders. Masaru Daimon, the Hero. Kotoko Utsugi, the Warrior. Jatarou Kemuri, the Monk. Nagisa Shingetsu, the Sage. Monaka, the Mage - nobody knew her last name, so she went by her first name only. 

  Their forces were small, but they weren't going to let the world stay in despair forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the Monokuma kids are most likely going to be part of SHSL Despair in Another Episode, but hey. Headcanons.


	2. An Average Day in the Life of a Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Rebels decide to raid SHSL Despair.

  "Come on, ya slowpokes! Get in the car!" 

  "I'm comin', I'm comin, dammit..!" 

  "H-here I am!" 

  Six bodies piled into a car. It was a Stylo, being the only vehicle any living member of the Rebels could salvage and revive in the ruined city. The oldest of the bunch, being roughly nineteen years old, sat at the wheel, messy ebony hair styled into a small pompadour-like hairstyle. Daiya Oowada gripped the wheel with both hands, decked out in a large white jacket with no shirt underneath, black pants, and military-grade boots. Pale bluish-violet eyes stared ahead at the road as he prepared to start the car. 

  "Oi, aniki, we're still goin' on that raid, right?" A younger teen inquired, ruffling his messy blond and dark brown hair which hung down to his shoulders. He wore a baggy white tank top and torn jeans, as well as similar boots to the other, a shotgun lain over his lap. Leaning back in his seat, Mondo Oowada sighed. "Right?"

  "Course we are, Mon-chan. Why would we change plans right as we're goin'? I'm not like that." Shifting gears and turning the key in the slot at the base of the steering wheel, Daiya leaned back for a moment and smiled to himself, listening to the quiet growl of the car's engine for a moment. "Everyone ready?"

  The younger boy grunted a "yes" as another spoke up. He had a mop of red hair that contrasted with his blue eyes set above freckle-covered cheeks, his bangs held back by a pair of goggles he had found laying in the street one day. Currently, he had on a white tank top similar to the other teen's except with a red splatter design on the lower half, gloves, baggy shorts and sneakers. A dented metal bat was gripped tightly in one hand, the end of it resting on the floor. Leon Kuwata spoke with an excited tone, going on and on. "I'm ready! Totally ready! Ready to kick Despair ass, and bash some heads in, that kinda stu--"

  "We get it, Kuwata-kun." The person sitting next to him cut him off. The person in question had short black hair and crimson eyes standing out against a mostly white outfit that included white pants with a few dirt stains on them, a white dress shirt with a red tie and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black boots. In one hand, Kiyotaka Ishimaru held a pistol with the safety currently on. "I believe we're all ready."

  A smaller, feminine-looking boy nodded quietly, adjusting the small beanie-type hat on his head, covering up a short mop of brown hair. Dull gold eyes stared forward into the back of the passenger seat as small, pale hands gripped tightly onto a tablet. Chihiro Fujisaki wore a brown vest over a white shirt, a small skirt with jeans underneath, and sneakers. "A-Alter Ego and I are, I believe..."

  "You sure that little bot's ready to actually fight, Chihi?" The driver opened one eye, looking back at him. 

  "Y-yeah! I'm sure. Right, AE?" He softly smiled over at a monochrome bear-looking robot, the face replaced with a curved screen set into the head. The screen was on and tinted green, with a smaller version of the boy's face bobbing back and forth on it. A red scarf was wrapped neatly around the android's neck. Smiling, the face on the screen eagerly nodded. "I-I can't believe it worked, th-though... hacking the Monokuma, I-I mean..." 

  "Well, let's get goin'." Slamming his foot down on the gas pedal, the Rebels leader sped off down the decrepit streets. 

* * *

 

  A teen with fuchsia hair grunted, tinkering with a paler pink-haired android. A panel in its back disguised as a pink backpack was open, the other messing around with wires inside. He slapped the panel closed with a chuckle and shark-toothed grin, turning around. "We're done. Got it." Pulling off oil-stained work gloves, he put his hands on his hips. Kazuichi Souda had on a yellow jumpsuit type of thing, the top half zipped open with the sleeves tied around his waist, revealing a white tee underneath. "Took a helluva long time, but it was worth it." 

  "Alright. Now clean up after yourself, mortal. You've made quite a mess with that. You have indeed succeeded, but not completely until you learn to keep yourself tidier." A taller boy with black and gray hair barked, folding his arms and adjusting a violet scarf wrapped around his neck. Four hamsters were sitting on Gundam Tanaka's shoulders, two on each. "The dark lords of destruction are not pleased, themselves. Not yet." 

  "Shut yer yap, Tanaka. Yer all talk." The pink-haired mechanic hissed. "...wait, wha's that noise?" He perked up, hearing the faint roar of an engine and beeping. "...a car? Here? Thought we put all'a them out of order a long time ago--"

  A black car with six people in it burst through a window. 

  "Surprise, mothafuckas!" Mondo whooped, jumping out of the car and shooting in the animal breeder's general direction, a few shots from the blast ripping through Gundam's clothes. 

  "These imbeciles again..! Do not dare to touch me, for my touch shall spread poison upon you--" He was cut off by a metal bat crashing into his temple, knocking him unconscious. 

  The mechanic screeched, trying to defend himself with a wrench. A punch in the throat caught him off guard. 

  The group surrounded the unconscious members of SHSL Despair before realizing something. They were surrounded, themselves. "Fuck fuck fuck--! Pull back, this was a shitty idea--!" Daiya shouted, sprinting back to the car and diving in through the passenger seat's door, rolling into the driver's seat. "Go, go, go!"

  Before any of them could get harmed, they piled into the car and sped off.

  "That..." Kiyotaka muttered. "...was a  _horrible_ idea, elder Oowada-kun."


End file.
